Gyles' List
The following is Gyles' description of every one of his assassination targets in or near the Grey Marches. This list is currently in the possession of Sabjorn. "LUCKY,"-Highmoon -200gp This pickpocket actually used to be a Guild Member, but he quit to do freelance work in the Highmoon slums. He's living in poverty, got one eye and just robbed one of our members, so he's really not living up to his name. You'll know him as the elven thief with the eyepatch. "STUMPY," -Husk -200gp Now here's one that scares me. Stumpy may not be the toughest character, but a more vicious bastard you'll never see. This dwarf actually managed to capture and torture to death the last guy we sent to kill him. That guy, too, was sent on account of Stumpy being an evil psychopath with a hammer. ALTAN THURANNI -Castaport -500gp Altan's apparently been quite busy for a noble. His enemies have a way of going missing and he's rarely at home; it's believed he's in the employ of an assassin's guild. Be careful with him; he's got powerful allies, so you might need some kind of cover to take him out. JADEN WALKER -Caer Andros -2x200gp Seems Walker has a lot of enemies; two seperate hits out on him, and the Guild wants to get both. He's a street bard and loan shark, all smiles and generosity at first, then... well, you know the type. He's apparently got some kind of cartel in the city with him, so watch your back... might want to bring a friend. LARIUS STONE -Caer Andros -300gp Stone is a watchman of the Gutterfish, a semi-official slum patrol group. He sounds like a nasty piece of work and has blackmailed our members more times than we care to remember... just enough to take revenge. He's a coward at heart and will probably flee as soon as he realises what's going on, so kill him quickly. OGHREN -Castaport -300gp Oghren's a dwarven merchant who's made a lot of money in the drug trade, and up till now has been a constant ally of the Guild. Now he's supplying our rivals instead, and my masters want me to punish him. Oghren's a savvy man and he's lethal with an axe, so if I were you, I'd avoid combat with him. Your call, as always. "KNIFE-EYES," -Waymeet -500gp A half-elf with an incredible talent for purloinery, by the sounds of things. He's made himself quite a reputation as a professional thief, and as a result, the Guild wants him dead because he's stealing our work. No one said this business wasn't cut-throat. OSKAR -Highmarket -300gp A big, brawny bouncer at The Redoak tavern in Highmarket. He's a half-orc who's got real skill with his swords, from what I hear, and is careless with them too. So much so that he accidentally decapitated one of our pickpockets who was meant to be doing scouting work on the West Coast. Too bad for Oskar I guess. GAROND -Eriabourne -800gp You might find this one a bit of a challenge both for your skill in battle and also your immortal soul. Garond is a Paladin of the Light from that cathedral in Eriabourne and he's responsible for the closure of our little chapter in that city. The boss wants payback for this, and sees a paladin's head as the right message to send. Go figure. QUICKFINGER -Castaport -500gp This halfling owns the Night Nymph, the third-largest brothel in Castaport and by far the sleaziest. He's really clever and he's absolutely ruthless, so don't let your guard down. In a fight he'll probably call on cronies, so you'd be better off to take him out quietly. Try and avoid calling the city watch for this one; it could be a nightmare. NEALL -King's Wood -500gp You might have trouble tracking this one down. Neall's elusive by nature and a coward to boot. He'll never fight you unless he has his gang with him, but he might be tempted by a defenseless carriage or something. Use your imagination. I've heard he favours the use of the claymore, so stay out of his reach. BLACKTOOTH -Calenhad -200gp This runty little goblin has caused so much trouble for our operation he has to be killed. First he sold us poor grade Inrod Blue, which we then had to sell for less than half the price to some bloody traders from Passage. Then he accidentally poisoned our mutual contact with some shitty Toran Grath, meaning our Calenhad branch was gone. End him. "SCAB," -Fenmarch -200gp All I know about Scab is that he's a killer and a scavenger in some marsh off to the East. He's apparently murdered a number of our members for their coin and gear, and is making some kind of cave in the swamp. I heard a rumour that he uses poisoned throwing knives from a distance to weaken his targets then eats them alive. Believe what you will. MYRIA -Goodferry -300gp This halfling merchant is much more cold and cunning than she looks. She's gone and sold out our guild to the authorities in Goodferry and Highmoon, meaning our guys are on the run in the High Forest and it's only too soon before we're common bandits. I hear she uses some illusion magic to cloud your mind, so watch her. LASRIAN -Liramar -1000gp An elven magister born in Southmark, Lasrian has made it his duty to wipe out our guild throught the Grey Marches, and is doing a damn good job of it. He's a real clever enemy and is skilled with archery, swordplay and magic. If at all possible, I'd avoid fighting him when he has his allies. Also, you might not want to announce you presence. My advice, as you know, is golden. D'VAL -Tommen's Crossing -300gp Nothing too complicated about this guard captain. He arrested three of our thieves in the last month, he's poised to continue, and he's slowed our business. Try and make it look like the work of bandits.So, you know, cut him up and piss on his corpse. Hmm, suddenly we don't seem so bad.